This invention relates to a novel phenoxyalkylamine derivative which is a chemical for controlling noxious organisms useful as an insecticide, an acaricide and a fungicide.
In the prior art, there have been known a large number of phenoxyalkylamine derivatives as agricultural chemicals. For example, there have been reported quinazoline derivatives in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 17123/1979, No. 76803/1980 and No. 76804/1980, a pyridopyrimidine derivative in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 108806/1980, a thienopyrimidine derivative in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 42387/1984, and pyrimidine derivatives in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 36666/1984, No. 36667/1984, No. 286373/1986 and No. 67/1987.
However, a novel cyclopenta[1,2-c]-3-pyrazolecarboxamide derivative such as the compound of the present invention has not been reported at all.
Thus, its activity as a chemical for controlling noxious organisms useful as an insecticide, an acaricide and a fungicide has not been known.